Winter's Eclipse (IHTLSWCF sequel)
by ArdenLemonade
Summary: Arendelle. The name now had a new meaning a new start that would chime through the ages. What once was a small port kingdom that had little quarrel was now a queendom swiftly growing into an empire that some cherished, very many hated and even more feared.
1. Chapter 1

Arendelle. The name now had a new meaning a new start that would chime through the ages. What once was a small port kingdom that had little quarrel was now a queendom swiftly growing into an empire that some cherished, very many hated and even more feared. The rapid expansion that would normally take centuries spanned out in just a few years had taken quite the toll on Its sovereign Queen Elsa. Her past was dark and painful, yet she found herself grateful for it, it strengthened her, molded in a way, into the queen Arendelle would need.

Elsa closed her eyes for a moment collecting her thoughts then coming back to the present. The momentary silence in the room grew heavy, her eyes panned to her son with concern. He didn't falter from the tension instead held his head high as always in a manner as regal as his parents. His cool azure eyes made even the grown and advanced southern council members uneasy. There was always a certain…darkness in the young boy's eyes that worried his mother, yet he always seemed to have control over himself and his environment, even those around him. "Is that all of your concerns?" He finally spoke up his voice like a sharp knife cutting through the air. Those who heard him could tell he would have a deep yet smooth voice when he matured.

The opposing members glanced at each other as if asking if the boy's words meant anything to them. "Your majesty you perhaps do not see the importance of our concerns, years of traditions and matters of life are at risk." One man spoke up, he was heavily bearded and yet smooth everywhere else including atop his head. Brynjarr's gaze intensified, it was when he felt the soft nudge of his mother that he moved forward. His presence refused and was not one to easily ignore. His body had the grace of not one who had a measily eight years of practice with it. Kai inhaled deeply as if he saw the ghost of his former king. Brynjarr II was adorned in a replica of the last suit of king Agnarr. His bangs like his mothers flopped over his eyes but provided no shield for those he stared at. Many who didn't know him would expect the prince to bow in respect to his elders but that would never happen.

"Traditions? You come here, murmuring about the traditions of what? Killing your father or brother in their sleep or usurping another domain's throne by attempting to cut their ruler in two with your swords. Cowards who don't rally against your enemies but instead wait like snakes for your enemy to sleep to strike his heel poisoning him with your lies and manipulation. Queen Rahel is making the south a better place and your colors show by disliking this." He approached slowly to the man who spoke up staring him down. "It must be so unnerving knowing you can no longer use deception and falsehoods to scurry to the top like sewer rats?" He faced the others a glimmer of humor casting across his face as his mother joined his side speaking up. "Wolves now dwell in the foxes' den, so you came here for solution, here it is; Grow accustomed to it vixens, and return to your kits." He nodded following his mother out the door of the council room.

The world at first was difficult to understand, how those without power acted and were treated as if they had it then he understood it as he grew and bloomed under his mother's tutelage.

Elsa entered her office sitting down at her desk with a pained groaned aware of her little shadow. "What other duties must we attend to mother?" Brynjarr asked curiously. "I must review these letters, and tax cutbacks where as you." She poked his button nose causing him to blink. "Will go find your brothers and sisters." He sighed at this looking off to the side for a split second. "Why?" he asked her. It was his favorite question to ask his mother because unlike others who said, "because I said so" she always had an answer for him. "To play with them." She replied starting to go through the papers littered on her desk. "Why?"

"To have fun." She answered and before he could ask why she looked up at him. "You should enjoy your childhood while you have it. Now go." She saw the defeat in his eyes and kissed his cheek rubbing his hair softly before he exited her office.

He walked briskly down the hall to the gardens where he knew his siblings would be playing. He hated being a child but understood he needed as many years as he could get in this young body to learn without interruption and watch without suspicion.

* * *

The prince made it to the gardens and soon no longer had to search for his siblings who made their presence known with auditory and visual cues. He watched them play with fascination. A familiar glimmer in his eyes appeared when she made herself visible upon the large wall watching her offspring play amongst each other. Sensing their sire's presence, the pups stop squabbling and titled their little heads up at her. She yawned jumping down. Brynjarr smiled as the pups attacked her and she feigned being hurt falling to the ground crying out mockingly as tiny teeth and claws scratched at her blue coat.

It was when she rolled over that Guide noticed the young prince watching from the glass doors that led outside. She stood up on all fours and galloped over to him. She nuzzled the boy gently lifting him onto her back causing him to laugh sounding more his age. Something that was rare for him that only his family possessed the ability for. She reared up like a horse while the pups crowded around. One of the pups exchanged their fur for skin and waited for the opportunity to leap onto their mother's back and began trying to push Brynjarr off laughing. "AH! Bluie stop it!" Brynjarr chuckled as the both fell to the ground, he blocked the younger boy from reaching his sides to tickle him. Bluie's sister joined in on the scuffle yanking her twin's floppy ears. "OUCH OKAZZI YOU WIN!" He threw her off causing her to collide with her younger sister thus hitting their sibling who was trying to sneak away from the play fighting into the mud. The now dirty pup looked down at her red and pink dress in horror looking back up at her other sibling. "Nightingale you ruined my new dress!" she screeched making Nightingale wince, she scratched her shaggy maroon and white hair. "I sowwy I sowwy." The young one pleaded. Valentine groaned in frustration stomping off probably to tattle to her mother.

Guide chuckled watching her very fumed daughter trudge off then turned back to her litter of pups. "Come on then guys time to all stampede to your room to get you ready for your cousins' arrival." She heard a protest from her daughter Frosty who growled. "Why do we have to dress up I hate dressing up." She whined. "Because mama says we all have to when company comes to visit." Guide explained. Frosty's twin brother chimed in voicing his dismay on the subject as well. "Kristine and Andrew are not company. Neither is aunt Anna and uncle Kristoff." Guide chuckled as Nova and Hunsilefe climbed onto her back with the help of Brynjarr who was still trying to fight Bluie off him. "Come on then everyone no use in protesting now is there."

He and Guide managed to herd most of the pups to the stairs that led up to the royal rooms and recounted. Of course, Okazzi, Frosty, Foudre and Gale were gone. Sighing Brynjarr looked to his mother. "I'll go find them." He informed, she nodded getting the rest upstairs.

* * *

"How far do you think it is?" Foudre asked tilting his head his dusty blonde locks moving with the motion. His sister kicked her legs over the edge of the palace wall eyeing the north mountain as dusk drew near. "I'd say at least a thousand miles." She replied sticking her thumb out. She wasn't sure why but whenever her mother was measuring something like her ice creations she stuck her thumb out and closed one eye tilting her head, so she did the same. Frosty glanced at her and copied. Nightingale joined in but grew bored of whatever they were doing and decided to do some exploring of her own wandering around the rooftop to find something more interesting than thumbs.

She was always so quiet making it easy for her to slip away from her unobserving siblings. A low voice turned three older ones' head to see their big brother Brynjarr sternly eyeing them. "You know better then to wander off like that and to a roof no doubt. Get over here now." He didn't sound angry, he never got angry, but his voice was compelling in a nature that made it seem as if they didn't have another choice but to obey it. He looked them over checking for scratches or bruises. "Where's Gale?" he asked. Foudre, Frosty and Okazzi looked at one another obviously not having the answer. Brynjarr glanced up. "Gale!" he called trying to beckon the toddler who was hopping dangerously close to the edge pretending to fly. He was ignored and scurried up to the roof to grab her when she lost her footing and fell off. He nearly fell himself trying to snatch her collar missing.

* * *

Elsa sighed rubbing her temples she had barely put a dent in the papers she had to read and sign and others to ball up and throw away. The scent of ink gave her a headache and stained her hands while her fingers ached. She felt so nauseous and sick from the smell of paper. It was nearly dusk, and she was looking forward to spending the evening with her family. She hoped Guide was preparing the children and herself for her sister's arrival. Knowing her mate there was probably a hiccup in along the lines somewhere.

Standing she stretched her back going to the balcony of her study. She stepped outside enjoying the cool early spring air that swept into her lungs staring at her mountain in the distance. She Pulled her arms up to maneuver them and outward when she felt a light mass fall into them. She jumped startled and her heart skipped a beat when she saw what or more exactly who it was. Nightingale giggled at the sight of mama flapping her arms and little white wings. "Gale…" Elsa breathed looking up then back down at her pup. "What the?" she trailed off. _Well we found our hiccup._

* * *

Guide Stood with arms held behind her back observing her children closely. Foudre and Frosty were fighting each other as usual. "Alright I think you all look fantastic. So onward we go little soldiers." After a Salute from their mother the pups filed in line pretending to march. It was a fun game to them and an easy way to get them from one place to another for their mother. Maids and servants smiled and bowed to the royal filing line as they traveled from the north wing to the south of the castle.

"He looks just like father with his hair and clothes done like that." Anna smiled softly with her arm wrapped around Brynjarr's shoulder as he stood beside the chair she was seated in. Nightingale lay on her aunt's shoulders just dangling. Elsa smiled at her son and daughter then turned back to address her sister holding her niece in the same manner who was currently playing in her hair. "Yes, it changes back and forth mostly with him, unlike with this young lady who always looks like you Kristoff."

"Ouch! You know what fine." The proclaimed reindeer king practically dropped his son who had been punching his neck. Elsa chuckled behind her hand. "And likewise, with Andrew and Anna." Anna smirked letting Brynjarr go when Andrew came over tapping him a bit too hard. "Do the magic! Mama said you can do magic!" He jumped excitedly earning the interest of his sister. He looked to his mother who nodded softly grinning. The young prince wove his hands together creating what he knew was his cousin's favorite animal. Lifting his hand, he made the ice rabbit leap and jump into the air leaving a trail of snowflakes. Nightingale ate the flakes that fell in her direction. The show transfixed even his aunt and uncle who clapped at the display while Kristine felt the snowflakes that fell into her hands and Andrew squealed.

He certainly only took after his mother inheriting all her traits except her carefulness that used to be fear of herself. No Brynjarr wasn't afraid of himself, he trained constantly not yet pushing to the limits of his abilities because he believed there were none. At this age he had compete control which amazed those around him in contrast to his mother who was forced to hide in isolation less she could possibly have killed the whole castle. Unable to run from the monster that haunted for years due to being the monster. Elsa made it clear to her son, to all her children, to never fear themselves and despite what people may tell them because they fear what they don't understand to which Brynjarr replied. "No mother, they fear us because we can easily kill them, yet they cannot do the same to us."

"Guide!" Anna yelled standing abruptly sending her niece toppling off her shoulder to the chair and then to the floor. The pup sat on her butt shaking her head, Elsa beckoned her over to pick her up and place her on her knee bouncing it. "Anna!" Guide replied in the same manner embracing the redhead who ran to her enveloping her in a tight hug. "Oh my gods look at the little children and…puppies." She cooed releasing the goddess to kneel on the floor to kiss those who were in their skin and fur.

Guide went into the lounge further embracing Kristoff and her niece and nephew marveling at how much they had grown and were miniature versions of their parents. "How old are you now?" Guide asked each of them bending, she knew the answer but also knew children loved to brag about their ages. They both spoke at the same time coming off as incomprehensible. They repeated the action. Kristine growled in frustration putting a hand on her talkative brother's mouth. "I'm nine and he's seven." Guide nodded attempting to look very impressed. "You're basically a young lady." Kristine hugged her angel puppy closing her eyes. "That's what aunt Elsa calls her." Andrew voiced with his now freed lips, he ran to his cousins. Kristine held on a bit longer. She knew her brother couldn't understand her relationship with Guide, it was special and being here first it was strong. Guide picked her up placing her on her shoulders.

Hunsilefe retreated backward changing her black hair to black fur as Andrew ran up to her. He paused putting a hand down which she avoided until he began scratching her back. He smiled as the green eyes studied him titling her head. He attempted to pick her up, but she swatted a paw at him, he grinned doing the same with his small hand.

Anna gasped happily as Bluie stood on his legs resting his paws on her back wagging his tail attempting to lick at her ear. Elsa's attention was turned from her family playing and talking together by a soft pair of lips on her neck. She turned her head kissing her mate full on the lips when a servant came to inform the royal family that dinner was ready to be served.

"Can't we eat hewer?" Nova complained grabbing Elsa's leg burying his face in her dress. She ruffled his brown locks, he turned his face to turn an eye to his twin Valentine. "No, we can't eat her-here because we'll get dirty with no napkins." Guide pouted she thought eating in the lounge sounded like a rather comfortable idea. She faced Elsa who mouthed. "When they're older." The promise of a hot meal drew the children to random sets around the large brown dinning table. Guide and Elsa helped the Smaller ones in their seats and each held Nightingale and Hunsilefe in their laps attempting to feed them. Nightingale however had other ideas of freezing the meat for her and her twin to gnaw on.

Kristine insisted on sitting next to Nightingale and Guide and although she would deny it aloud her heart protested since they were her favorites. She assisted with feeding the one year old and Nightingale as always behaved perfectly for her eating everything she offered. Frosty watched her siblings gobble their meals but only managed a few bites before she got bored and began freezing and melting her drink. She froze it again stabbing it with a fork. Kristoff took notice and seeing his in laws busy with their other young ones nudge her gently with his great arm. "Hey Frost, ya gotta eat okay." Frosty groaned continuing to stab at her water. Foudre reached for her food but received a sharp glare from his uncle forcing him to sit back in his seat. "I don't wanna eat!" she whined now picking at her food. "Please for me…" Her uncle begged jutting out his lip when he added under his breath. "Was going to give the first sleigh ride to whoever finished first tomorrow but okay take your time." Frosty started eating stuffing as much food as she could chew into her mouth confusing her parents. Frosty was the one child in the family that never ate willingly.

"Bryn?" The prince turned to his younger brother with brows raised in reply. "After we eat will you teach Okay and I how to use swords?" Okazzi nodded her head in agreement unable to answer with a full mouth. He smiled nodding. "Sure." Brynjarr said simply finishing his meal. He turned his attention back to what the adults were saying. Blue and Okazzi copied him perking their ears to listen in.

"It'll be good to see Conner and Calixta again so of course I told her to send them in the summer." Okazzi brightened at Elsa's mentioning of her cousin to Anna, she watched her mother wipe Hunsilefe's face sighing wistfully to herself. Bluie glanced at her then rolled his eyes. It wasn't a secret that her cousin held a special place in her heart ever since she was an infant despite the rather large age difference.

* * *

"A Half hour of playtime then I expect you all to be upstairs ready to be tucked in." Elsa sternly informed her children. Foudre and Frosty pouted as they watched their older siblings go off to have whatever adventures they had in mind. For some odd and unexplained reason, they were known around the castle by many names, "Terrible two" or "Double trouble" even "Twice the terror" had wormed its way into their reputation so Elsa decided to keep them in the lounge with her and their other two siblings Nightingale and Hunsilefe who were too young to wander about without adult supervision.

They both sat on the floor playing the part of two little angles their parents knew they could be yet choose not to while the adults talked. They waited and waited until they gained the trust of their mother that they would stay put then sneaked off to find something more interesting.

* * *

"So, hold it not too tight but not a flimsy grip either. It has to be able to move with your body and you have to know how it moves as well." Brynjarr put his hand over Okazzi's then pulled away as she tried to master the hold he instructed to her.

Bluie copied widening his stance like he had witnessed the Knights and soldiers do in books and when they visited the guard house. He was determined to be a soldier just like his parents. Okazzi however was more so interested in being free to explore wherever her wings could take her but knowing how to defend herself wasn't a skill she would lack. While her brother practiced fighting she would practice flying. She spit out the strand of her dark blue hair that got caught in her mouth. She had been told that her and her twin's hair and eyes looked like the ocean but only by strangers. Her family had told her she resembled the "sand" as they called it that her mother made when escaping Arendelle during Brynjarr's birth and that she had the face of her mother.

Brynjarr leaned against his bedframe crossing his arms. "Is this good Brynn?" she asked him to earn a nod. "But those like us don't need weapons." Bluie titled his head moving closer. "Why?" he asked. His older brother looked at him with soft eyes replying with mirth. "Because we are the weapons." This caused the two younger children to drop their wooden swords and gaze down at their hands.

* * *

Kristine groaned as she listened to her brother prate on about how he wished he could fly or there was some type special quality to him like there was to his cousins, he had an outlandish plan to have one of them bite him breaking skin just like in the werewolf stories he had heard about.

A loud clang halted her hurried steps. "Shut up!" she barked at him, she sprinted off ignoring his calls for her to slow down to the courtyards. The siblings stopped in awe at the sight of Frosty creating large ice pillars and Foudre burning them to the ground. "If I hadn't let you, you wouldn't really be able to do that." She informed getting a rise out of her brother. "Oh yea! Put your ice were your mouth is!" He growled back the flames in his little hands growing larger and redder with heat. She squared up on him and him on her. She created a great wall of ice to which he blew with all his might at it. She kept her hands outstretched straining to not let him break through.

Kristine backed away while her brother watched in awe. "This won't end well." She breathed running off to find her aunts. She pumped her legs as best she could. Both Frosty and Foudre never back down especially to each other and neither would give or lessen up, so the idea of ice and fire butting heads at each other fueled by the stubbornness of a toddler would only result in disaster and destruction. She ran by Brynjarr and her younger cousins who looked in the direction from where she was running from.

* * *

The search for the twins had roughly began about ten minutes after they left when Anna ran to her daughter with worry as Nightingale reached over from hanging onto her back to cling to Kristine who took her onto her shoulder. "Fooey and Frosty are at each other's throats in the east courtyard." She panted. Elsa and Guide glanced to each other before sprinting off. Guide changed forms moving a lot faster on four and not wanting Elsa to be running at all picked her up.

When they entered the courtyard the rest of their children had gathered to watch the twins. They were both sweating and looked like they were ready to drop yet still were giving it their all with a great horizontal pillar of flames versus the vertical ice wall. The adults halted gawking at the heat and cold battling it out before Elsa and Guide snapped out of it each running for one child yelling for them to stop. Eventually they both projected to each other and their attentions drawn away from the fight to their parents, proving to be a fetal mistake on their part.

Elsa's breath ceased when she saw both of her children lying on the ground. "NO!" She cried rushing to the nearest one while Guide grabbed Frosty. She rolled Foudre over to see the large blue frost burn on the left side of his face swelling his eye shut. "No, no, no." she whispered shaking her son. Guide came over displaying Frosty's right side of her face which had a severe burn on it. "Oh god." She sniffled shakily standing cradling her son while Guide kept hold of their daughter. Their family crowded them while sending Andrew to fetch the doctor as they all ushered inside.

Brynjarr walked slowly over at the debris left by the twins. He felt the freezing hot ground rubbing the residue on his fingers. Standing he studied it for a short while then his face twitched slightly with a small grin.

* * *

Elsa felt Guide rub her back as she sniffled sitting on her children's' bedside. They were informed by the physician the only reason they were alive was due to Guide's side of their blood but the rather large marking they gave to each other would be permanent. Anna and Kristofff tended to the other children getting them to bed.

It took quite a bit of beguiling, but Guide had managed to peel Elsa away from their rooms to their own. "The doctor said they'll be fine Elsy, they're strong." She reassured making her usual nest in the bed as Elsa sat on the edge. "We could have lost them today Guide." She whispered letting the events sink in.

"No, we couldn't have, when we intervened they hurt each other. So, we mustn't stop them from being what they are Elsa." She said softly crawling over pulling her mate's shoulders gently to get her to get into bed. "and I know how hard today was for you but… we can't let them fear themselves." Elsa nodded and smiled when Guide kissed her cheek. "Now rest my life." She said softly putting an arm around the blonde who was about to protest when Guide beat her to it. "The baby." She warned and they both glanced down at her stomach. Sighing Elsa caved laying down. Guide curled up under the blanket against her. "Goodnight Snowbug." Elsa whispered as she was held closely. "Goodnight my sky."


	2. Chapter 2

He sat at the window, back leaned against the wall looking out at his kingdom. Azure orbs moved past Arendelle mountains and the fjord. Brynjarr watched as he raised his palm to touch the glass creating spirals of frost in patterns and swirls. A smile graced his fragile face, _it was better than a touch of gold._ A servant approached slowly speaking up in a quiet voice. "My Prince," They began with a low bow. "Your mother the queen, the baby's head breached I was sent to fetch you."

"I know." He replied giving one more longing glance to the world beyond Arendelle. He stood up on the window seat inhaling deeply closing his eyes as the servant left. "What does one who has everything do or even want…" It was an easy answer to figure out that the prince knew since he could fathom a hold on a single thought. "…but to change the world." The boy jumped down from his perch and treaded to the direction of his mother's rooms, swinging his arms humming.

* * *

Guide paced back and forth in front of Anna and Kristoff tail flickering as if this was the first pup she ever sired. Bluie and Okazzi copied their mother looking like mini versions of the goddess who grew tired of waiting and peaked through the door crack growling her children of course mimicking with little growls of their own. "It'll be fine Guide, Elsa should be a pro at delivering your pups by now." Kristoff chuckled, he could visibly see her fur easing down on her nape. "Yea besides you should be happy you're getting a little puppy outta this whole thing not that you don't have plenty to spare." Anna chimed in picking up Bluie who squirmed a little but calmed when she began to scratch his perked ear. "This one is different guys, it's early." Guide stated in a low voice.

Doctor Lauritz's replacement came out, he was a young man who the royals were still getting used to since his mentor's unfortunate death in age. One could see in the doctor's eyes that he knew the Goddess didn't trust him with her mate or pups but did his best to shield his nervousness from the naked eye. "Well I already explained to her majesty the dangers this young child may face bu-"Guide walked passed him exchanging her beastly form to a human one as she rushed passed the rooms into their bedroom. So, the physician continued explaining his results of the birth to a very curious Anna and Kristoff.

No matter how many children they had the sight of seeing Elsa holding the small fresh delicate form of an infant from the doorway would always knock the air from Guide's lungs. Her ears pulled back against her head when Elsa looked up from the new baby at her with a loving smile. She held out her hand for Guide to take assisting her with climbing into the bed. Elsa leaned her arms open slightly allowing the baby's pink face to become exposed. Guide's mouth gaped open as she poked its cheek. This was the smallest baby they both had ever seen. The touch caused the infant's purplish-blue eyes to open regarding the blurry figure. "She looks just like you Els." Guide whispered pushing herself closer. "Mhm, she's perfect." Elsa said softly. Despite the difficult surprise birth, it was worth it to the mothers. She was so small yet seemed to be the most determined thing in the world as she searched for her mother's nipple latching on firmly telling her parents from an early age that she was going to be a fighter in everything she did, the family was full of fiery fighters and Guide promised herself that this little girl would never have the need to ever fight for her own safety. Both parents jumped when a harsh raspy noise come from the small one's chest that made it hard to catch her breath until Elsa sat the pup up rubbing her back. Guide chuckled when two light blonde ears flopped over on her head then glanced at Elsa concern apparent in her eyes. "She's sick Snowbug but the doctor said she'll be alright as long as we don't expose her to too much at once." Elsa explained cooing at her daughter when she began crying weakly at the lost flow of milk. Elsa flinched a little when the infant found that flow again suckling severely. "Anna and Kristoff will be bringing the pups in an hour or two sooo-" Elsa began with a grin glancing at Guide who smirked. "Gotcha." The goddess began shuffling closer into a laying position placing the baby between her and Elsa, their arms gently resting over her as she dozed off, belly full.

* * *

Brynjarr allowed his younger siblings to crowd around his new sister first letting them get their excitement out of their systems along with his aunt and cousins. Anna of course held the baby for the longest. "She looks like a little Elsa, I've never held a little Elsa." She cooed while tears pooled down her eyes making her older sister cry as well at the emotion in her voice. Bluie and Okazzi got to hold her with the help of their parents on the bed while Hunny and Gale poked at the infant's cheeks with wonder, having never seen a human this small before.

"What are we gonna call him?" Andrew asked balancing on the bed board. "Her." Kristine corrected leaning against Guide. "Can we name her Guide?" She asked looking up at her aunt who smiled shaking her head. "You want to name everyone Guide." Her father stated with a chuckle.

While the family distracted by picking a name for the baby, Brynjarr smiled lightly before heading for the door to the library when a light cough drew his attention to the crib that sat by his mother's bed side. He halted his steps facing the crib. For some reason the usually confident prince felt unsure and hesitant when he finally got to look at the infant squirming in her crib. He inhaled sharply through his nose. She was…perfect, the prince never thought that this world could ever have something as such exist within it yet here she was. No, she wasn't just perfect, his mother was perfect, she was- "Pure." The word he never said before in his short life uttered from his lips filling his cold shell of a body with warmth. The babe began to cry lightly. He smiled something that didn't go unnoticed by his mothers. The baby reached a small hand out that he met with a finger soothing her. No matter what happened this child would dwell in his heart protected and safe always. She displayed how strong she was by squeezing his finger which he wiggled using its twin to rub her blonde hair.

The pups followed their aunt and uncle who made the announcement of a sleigh ride to celebrate their sister. "I'm here." He cooed when she fussed again. Elsa stood and joined him at her crib side, she had never seen that look in her son's eyes before, of course the boy loved his whole family but…this…this was something different, the sharp planning expression he had when he stared at others even Elsa herself was gone, nothing churning in his mind except the feelings she and Guide sensed growing by the seconds he stared at their daughter.

"Angel." He spoke softly attracting their attention. They looked at the baby as Brynjarr grinned picking her up with ease having barely weighed a pound. He never believed in angels but now, seeing one in person changed his perspective on life. He cradled Angel well into the night sitting between his sleeping parents. He wouldn't change the world for his own amusement anymore, he'd change it for her.

"I love you Angel." It wasn't just a statement but a promise.

* * *

 **TWO YEARS LATER**

"I don't understand why we can't just reschedule I want to spend time with Conner when he visits for his birthday." Bluie whined as Elsa dressed him in his tailored blue suit with gold tasseling. "And she's staying for half the summer, she hates me!" He exclaimed when his head made it through his vest. Okazzi earned a sharp glare from her brother as she laughed at his misfortune rolling over on her bed. "Maybe if someone hadn't pushed her off the edge of a boat two years ago she wouldn't, Okazzi did you wash up for when Conner and Calixta arrive?" The girl gasped at her mother's question then rushed to her closet. "Mama you have to get me dressed up too! You have to help me find a dress!" She ran jumping up and down flapping her wings gaining some take off at Elsa's side while she struggled to comb her son's hair.

Bluie groaned as he was ushered out of the sanctity of his room down the halls. He dragged his feet as slowly as he could but that didn't do anything to soothe his nerves. Felicity was a beautiful girl that reminded him a lot of his sister Valentine just less aggressive, yet she was strong and had a very mean left hook. He inhaled deeply, straightening his ears and tail as best he could as the door opened. Elsa smiled brightly when the queen of the south met her gaze. Rahel giggled like a little girl picking up her skirts racing to Elsa surprising her attendants. Elsa grunted when she was embraced tightly returning it. She gasped when she spotted the southern princesses. "Oh, Rahel they're beautiful." She breathed earning a courtesy from them both, the ice queen returned it. "Rahel!" the holler drew everyone in the throne room's attention to the opened window which welcomed in the large and flapping Guide. The princesses hid behind their mother from the large creature. "Oh my god Guide what happened to you, you're a monster." Rahel joked hugging the goddess' muzzle to her chest. "Growth spurt?" Guide shrugged turning her attention to the frightened children. Grinning without showing her fangs Guide created a display of cats with her ice drawing the girls out from behind Rahel. One with deep crimson hair bent down stroking the ice cat's back who meowed then disappeared running behind a pillar. "It's a pleasure to see you again your majesty." They both chimed at the same time. "You can just call me Guide the whole majesty title is Elsa's thing." She tilted her head to her wife who rolled her eyes. "Right well ahem, Bluie?" The queen called but received no answer. "Is that handsome young man Bluie?" Rahel teased creating a pink blush on the prince's cheeks. Guide huffed moving behind him pushing his body forward with her muzzle. "Ah come on Champ she's only a girl they don't bite…sometimes." She chuckled. The boy groaned walking forward to the princess. "Hello Princess Scarlet…and hello to you, Princess felicity." Felicity huffed frowning while offering her hand to him keeping eye contact with her mother. Bluie held her hand looking at it with complete disgust then gave it peck yelping out a "Blargh!" while wiping his lips. Felicity wiped her hand on her dress glaring at the princes.

"So happy you could come for my cousin's birthday." Bluie said with a mock pleasantness which was reciprocated by the young girl. "So happy to be here." Their parents smiled. "Come along Scarlet you can join the others in the gardens." Rahel called as she followed Elsa and Guide out of the throne room. "Ha." The redhead laughed smugly skipping after the adults leaving Bluie and Felicity in an awkward silence. Before the boy could open his mouth, he was interrupted by a sharp small voice. "Don't touch me, no holding hands, no sweet gestures, I'm here to waste my time with you for my mother's sake and that's it." With that said she marched out of the room. Bluie opened and closed his mouth before huffing. Why did she hate him so? "This is going to be a long summer." He groaned back arching into a slouch as he followed after her.

* * *

Okazzi jumped up and down wagging her tail rapidly as the large Coronian Ship docked, it amazed the citizens who on-looked at the giant golden sun sigil emblazoned on the front of the hull. "It would make an amazing ram wouldn't it mama?" Frosty exclaimed squeezing Guide's neck tightly who agreed. "It's not as impressive as our ships though." Foudre challenged.

"Shh." Elsa reprimanded gentle giving one more wipe to his face causing him to pull away whining. The loud commands of the ship's captain could be heard in the distance when the royal family embarked off the side onto the docks, the ocean drowned out most of the commotion creating a salt like taste in the air yet did a wonderful job of cooling those down on the dock from the beaming sun which was provided little cover by the clouds around it. "Wow!" Okazzi exclaimed drawing the attention of her family but they thought she was merely impressed by the royal guard, no she was amazed by what or more accurately who they were protecting. Her eyes dilated at the sight of her wondering how she managed to walk with such grace, such regality.

"Oh, my gods look at you!" Elsa giggled clutching Conner's face lightly. "I can't believe I have to look up at him now." Guide quipped.

"You always have." Rapunzel glared at her husband's remark. He hissed like a snake in mirth running a rough hand through Guide's hair and ears, picking up Foudre. The pup punched Flynn in the chest repeatedly in an attempt to take him down. "Yea I grew a bit." Conner said scratching his nape, his voice was much deeper than his father's and hair darker than both parents, albeit those who met him could tell he was a shy boy.

"H-hi Calixta." Okazzi cursed her voice for cracking and hoped that the young girl didn't hear her, when she turned to sneak behind her mama the other princess faced her with a smile. "Hey you." She greeted causing the pup to jump. "Ah! Eh uh hey." She stammered. Calixta raised a single brow smirking. "Hi." Not knowing what else to say she crept away relieved when her parent's attentions were turned to the second born distracting her. As the royals ushered themselves to the carriages that awaited them Okazzi ran off in a panic into town. She shifted into her fur trading two legs for four going wherever they carried her. She finally stopped panting to shake her head out. Looking down into a puddle Okazzi examined her reflection. "Ehhhh hi! Gah no wonder she turned away you weirded her out!" she berated to herself, the awkward interaction replayed in her mind burning her other thoughts to a crisp. Knowing that she had to face her family at the castle at some point she walked past a street looking gup at him with sad eyes. "Shoot me." She groaned then trudged away as he looked after her wondering if she needed an escort or if he should stay at his post.

"I just don't get it, I don't get it. Mama is the nimblest woman I've ever seen yet I had to be born just a ball of awkward." The princess huffed not paying attention to those who bowed trapped in her own mumblings. "Okazzi, born to the great Queen Elsa of Arendelle the most elegant woman to ever live, can't even control her own two feet."

* * *

Elsa yelped as she miss-stepped in the hallway but was caught in the arms of Guide who grinned down at her, she lifted her chin pecking Guide's lips lightly. "Elsa are you okay?" Rapunzel asked looking back with concern at the couple. "I'm alright Punz I just tripped is all." She assured standing straight locking fingers with Guide.

"Air, she tripped on air." Anna announced skipping pass them. Elsa flicked her wrist in the direction of the ground that her sister was walking on making her slip on her arse. "Ouch!" Anna yelped glaring at the blonde.

"What is going on back there?!" Rapunzel asked linking arms with her husband. "Ice, she tripped on ice." Elsa smugly confirmed. Anna bolted up chasing Elsa down the corridor with the pups joining in yowling happily.

* * *

"See it won't hurt you." Angel whimpered one more time before finally showing her face from having it nuzzled in Brynjarr's legs. He gently pushed the flower which had the butterfly nested on it closer to her. She took it smiling up at him mostly showing gums. He moved from behind her sitting on a rock nearby. "Bryn." She cooed wobbly following after him nearly tripping on her pink dress. He held out his hands for her to take and sit on his lap while she plucked at it.

Unexpectedly he flipped them playfully to land on his back in the grass. She sat on his stomach bouncing up and down laughing at the grunting noises she made come out of his chest. "Eh knock it off." He chuckled pushing a blonde tress behind her ear staring at her crystalline eyes with a lazy smile. "Want to see something special?" He asked sitting up with her falling back into his lap. "Yaus!" She clapped her attention drawn to a lady bug that landed on the prince's arm. Her eyes were brought back to looking at his cupped hands in front of them. He crafted a smooth ice heart locket stylizing wings on the front as if shielding it from the world. "Mine!" She exclaimed trying to snatch it, but he raised it up above her reach. "No no, this one is yours Angel." He replied gently, she pried open his other closed fist to reveal a delicate white ice key, she grabbed it pulling it closer to her face, it almost seemed to glow. "See look." The boy said pulling her hand to the locket that now hanged around his neck, inserting the key into the wings they opened to reveal the heart, it pulsed with each beating breath within the prince. She watched touching it with a finger mesmerized. "Gragah." She mumbled earning a nod from Brynjarr. "Mhm see you're the only way to my heart." He smiled at the promise as she looked up at him mouth agape cooing softly.

The princess laid back in his arms as he rested against the stone rocking her back and forth as she fingered her new necklace falling asleep. The prince pulled her bang from her forehead gracing it with a kiss as he wrapped his arms tighter around her smaller frame.


End file.
